PROJECT SUMMARY A fuller understanding of living systems at the molecular level has led to revolutionary changes in the fields of chemistry and biology and has made the boundary between these traditional disciplines less defined. To leverage the exciting scientific advances at the chemistry-biology interface and to be poised to make major contributions to biology and medicine, chemists and biologists must speak a common scientific language. The Chemistry-Biology Interface Training Program (CBI-TP) at the University of Illinois, Urbana-Champaign (UIUC) will offer an environment in which chemists and biologists can acquire interdisciplinary training that enables them to learn a common language and to acquire a shared set of research skills without compromising their ability to acquire deep discipline-specific knowledge in specialized areas of chemistry or biology. Through shared experiences in the classroom and in the laboratory, the CBI-TP is intended to enhance the studies of graduate students enrolled in six departments at UIUC: Chemistry, Chemical and Biomolecular Engineering, Biochemistry, Microbiology, Cell and Developmental Biology, and Molecular and Integrative Physiology. Each year, 12 trainees will be supported by the NIH, in addition to 5 matching positions supported by UIUC. Highlights of the program include courses specifically developed for the CBI-TP (including a hands-on laboratory course), first year laboratory rotations, strong training in rigor and reproducibility, an opportunity for internships, a highly diverse student body, and extremely strong institutional support. The program also offers unique opportunities for professional and career development including (i) a student-run seminar program during which trainees invite, host, and discuss their research with outside seminar speakers, (ii) creation of Individual Development Plans (IDPs) for which trainees are required to research at least three career options, join a professional organization, and attend at least one career-related workshop, (iii) options to earn relevant certifications such as the Certificate in Entrepreneurship and Management, and/or take part in internships, and (iv) participation in multiple career development activities, intended to better prepare graduate students at the chemistry-biology interface for interesting and challenging career paths and opportunities. No matter their ultimate career goals, the CBI-TP platform at UIUC, running for 14 years now, has no equivalent elsewhere on our campus. The goal of the CBI-TP is to arm trainees with the breadth of education necessary to bridge the gap between the chemical and biological sciences. The trainees have been, and will continue to be, among those scientists making significant contributions to biomedicine as participants in and leaders of multidisciplinary teams in industry, government, or academia.